herofactoryreviewsfandomcom-20200213-history
2011
2011 is the second year of Hero Factory. It will offer two groups of sets, the first being released in winter 2010, the second in summer 2011. The first wave consists of four Villain's belonging to the Fire Lord's gang and the Hero 2.0s while the second wave consists of the Witch Doctor's creatures with himself and the Hero 3.0. Years Information Ordeal of Fire On a Mining Station and Fueling Depot in Sector 51 the mining bots get attacked by the Fire Lord and his gang who wish to use the fuel to become stronger. While fleeing, one of the mining bots alerted Hero Factory of the attack. While this is happening, in Makuhero City, Akiyama Makuro (the founder of Hero Factory) is giving his yearly address to the people. Daniella Capricorn is one of the many reporters present for this address. It is here that he announces The most important innovation in Hero Factory history, this turns out to be the 2.0 upgrade. Makuro reveals Nathan Evo and Julius Nex to the public and gets them to show them all their skills and what the upgrade has done to them. It is also revealed that it would take two to three months to give the upgrade to all of the Heroes on active duty. Hearing of the attack, Hero Factory dispatched Heroes: Preston Stormer, William Furno, Natalie Breez and Mark Surge to deal with the problem. The battle starts out as a firefight, neither side willing to risk leaving cover. Stormer quickly orders Furno to take the high ground for Recon while the other Heroes fight the impending Villain. Furno witnesses the Fire Lord draining the fuels power into himself. Furno tells the other Heroes to see it for their own eyes, but the other three are attacked by Drilldozer. The three Heroes combine their powers to attempt to down the villain but only succeed in making him laugh. The Heroes fall back. When the heroes get corned by the Fire Lord and his minions, Surge bravely uses himself as a scapegoat so that his friends may escape with the civilians. Though Furno found it difficult to leave his friend, immediately Stormer persuaded him to not make Surge's sacrifice in vain. After finding the Firelord too difficult to defeat on their own, the heroes ask Makuro to use the upgrade on them instead. Makuro initially refuses to do so, but changes his mind when he sees that Stormer was willing to rescue his comrade even though he wouldn't have stood a chance against this new enemy. After the three heroes are upgraded they find that their newer, taller bodies are difficult to work with. Stormer still insisted to take out the Fire Lord. Without wasting a single second, the three go back to the station and proceed to fight their enemies. Unfortunately, they continue to have problems controlling their new forms and weaponry which gives them a serious disadvantage in battle. Fire Lord takes on Stormer alone and reveals his origins. Fire Lord and his minions were once simple miners and construction bots on Talos 5. Each of these workers were given augmented outlets directly in their fingers that can tap into fuel cellsanywhere and suck out the energy. This was done so that the miners didn't have to keep recharging each day, thus increasing labor and workforce. Unfortunately, there was a miscalculation and the energy absorbed was far greater than any of the miners could handle. Fire Lord and his men became addicted to the power; needing to absorb energy to sustain themselves, the group left Talos 5 and proceeded to Tanker Station 22. Firelord's tragic past hits Stormer as he knows that this bot's misfortune was caused by negligence on Hero Factory's part. Eventually, Nex and Evo arrive and save their hero friends from getting destroyed. Despite being rookies the two young bots managed to take on the Fire Lord's troops with ease. Once Fire Lord was the only bot remaining, Surge quickly pops in as a Deus ex Machina and takes out the villain. Surge, apparently, escaped from his cell and throughout the entire episode helped the heroes behind the scenes; of course this is only said from Surge's point of view as none of this was revealed in the episode visually. At the end Surge gets his upgrade and Fire Lord is captured (most likely so that he can be cured). Savage Planet Rocka, while returning back to Hero Factory, receives a call from Zib entailing information concerning a distress call from Quatros made by a civilian. Zib explains that the civilian, ex-Hero Factory Professor Aldous Witch, shouldn't have been there as it was a restricted planet. Rocka volunteers to go and pick him up despite Zib telling him numerous times that he would send a Hero Team and that the planet was too dangerous. Zib's call is cut off from something in Quatros, the Hero goes to the planet. Rocka uses a scanner to see if he can find the crashed ship. Upon finding it, he discovers that it had been there for a few days, not a few hours. Once making his diagnosis, the Hero is attacked by a Fangz. The battle takes only a short while, but the Fangz eventually flees to draw the Hero into a trap. Rocka follows the creature with the aid of his scanner, but eventually finds the Fangz once more, but this time it is accompanied by another Fangz and Aldous Witch, now known as the Witch Doctor. The Fangz attack the Hero, eventually beating him. While this is occurring, Heroes William Furno, Dunkan Bulk, Jimi Stringer and Julius Nex enjoy a game of Robo Ball against 12 opponents. The Heroes complete the game, but Preston Stormer summons them and the five Heroes travel to mission control to meet up with Zib and Quadal. It is then that they learn that Rocka has gone missing on a rescue mission to the paradise planet of Quatros, one of the last planets with Quaza. Zib also reveals to them that they have designed unique armor and weaponry to help with the mission. 's Black Hole Orb Staff in the same building.]] Once the Heroes are upgraded, they head to the ship to go to Quatros. The Heroes muse over the fact that Furno is going on a mission to save the new hotshot. Furno quickly suppresses their thoughts. The Heroes are surprised when they see Quatros as it has physically changed. To ensure they don't get lost like Rocka, Nex boosts everyone's signals. Bulk also checks Heropedia in relation to the planets disturbing new appearance. The Heroes discover that the planet's force field was disabled with a password only available to Hero Factory employees, a password the Witch Doctor had access to. Stormer tells the Heroes that Aldous was his professor, but had a obsession for Quaza and wanted a core of his own. Stormer caught Aldous trying to implant a Quaza Core onto himself, and the Professor was exiled. The Heroes found Rocka unconscious on the ground so Nex quickly revived him. Rocka quickly informs the Heroes that the Witch Doctor attacked him. Furno managed to spot the Witch Doctor, so he pursued him without allowing the other Heroes to follow. Furno chased the villain, but the villains superior speed allowed him to attack the Hero from behind. Furno attempted to attack the villain once more, but failed due to his lack of speed. The Witch Doctor then tells Furno that he can use their 'fully loaded Hero Ship' to escape the planet. The Doctor then escapes leaving Stringer and Nex to find him. Before the trio can pursue the Doctor, a Waspix Raw-Jaw and Scorpio appear. but are summoned away by the Witch Doctor. When the Heroes return to the Hero Ships, Rocka is already upgraded to his 3.0 form. Stormer is disappointed that Furno went after the Witch Doctor alone, but the Hero attempts to shift the blame to Rocka. The two Heroes argue, but are interrupted by Nex who is attempting to track the Doctor. Whenever he gets a fix, the position moves again. The Heroes manage to determine that a Ancient Quaza Temple was built in the Witch Doctor's general location. The Heroes decide to check it out. The Witch Doctor is revealed to be within the temple getting the Quaza. He has a Raw-Jaw under his control ferrying the Quaza from the mine to his possession. Despite the creatures numerous protests, the Doctor doesn't seem phased and continues to harbor the Quaza. The Planet appears to physically recoil from the Quaza being taken. The Heroes arrive at the teleporter to the temple. The teleporter can only support three Heroes at a time, so Stormer decides to split the team in two, Furno in charge of Nex and Stringer while Rocka is in charge of Bulk and Stormer. Rocka goes through the teleporter while Furno's group go the long way around. Rocka arrives at the temple to find that it is bigger then he expected. When the group attempt to get to the quaza, they run into a Fangz, one that is far larger then the Heroes. The Fangz catches onto their scent and attempts to find them. The Heroes then realize that the teleporter shrunk them. Knowing that the teleporter may take days to start working again, Rocka decides recon wouldn't go amis. They then realize that the Fangz is directly above them and has discovered their hiding spot. Rocka umps on the Fangz and allows the other Heroes to jump on a plant. Rocka forces the Fangz to throw him at the plant, and the Fangz gets hit in the face at full force. Dissuaded, the Fangz leaves. The Heroes see the last of the Quaza being put into a small vessel, and they make an alarming discovery: if the Quaza isn't returned, the planet will perish along with everyone one it. It is also discovered that the planet has about an hour until it perishes. Furno learns that the other Heroes cannot help, so he realizes that it is down to him and the other Heroes. Furno is attacked by a Waspix while Stringer and Nex are attacked by a Scopio. Sets Released Winter 2011 Heroes Drilldozer.png The Nitroblast.png The Jetbug.png The Fire Lord.png Preston Stormer 2.0.png Natalie Breez 2.0.png Mark Surge 2.0.png William Furno 2.0.png Julius Nex.png Nathan Evo.png * Furno 2.0 * Stormer 2.0 * Surge 2.0 * Breez 2.0 * Nex 2.0 * Evo 2.0 Villains * Fire Lord * Drilldozer * Jetbug * Nitroblast Summer 2011 Scorpio.png|Scorpio Fangz.png|Fangz Raw-Jaw.png|Raw-Jaw Waspix.png|Waspix Dunkan 3.0.png|Bulk 3.0 Jimi 3.0.png|Stringer 3.0 Preston 3.0.png|Stormer 3.0 Nex 3.0.png|Nex 3.0 Daniel Rocka 3.0.png|Rocka 3.0 Furno 3.0.png|Furno 3.0 Witch Doctor Bio.png|Witch Doctor Rocka XL.jpeg|Rocka XL Heroes * Furno 3.0 * Rocka 3.0 * Stringer 3.0 * Nex 3.0 * Bulk 3.0 * Stormer 3.0 Villains * Witch Doctor * Waspix * Raw-Jaw * Fangz * Scorpio Limited Editions * Rocka XL Category:Years Category:2011